Unexpected Morning
by Laurenke1
Summary: The whole school suffers and especially Gryffindor if Professor Severus Snape is in a foul mood but what does Golden Boy Harry Potter do to fix his lover’s mood, why surprise him of course. Slash, SSHP One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: So sweet fluffy slash story, let's begin.**

**Summary: The whole school suffers and especially Gryffindor is Professor Severus Snape is in a foul mood but what does Golden Boy Harry Potter do to fix his lover's mood, why surprise him of course. **

**Title: Unexpected Morning. **

**Warnings: Slash, possible smut and fluffiness.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape. **

The normally cheery, sleepy mood in the Great Hall was tense as Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World and Destroyer of the Dark Lord. The all hailed hero and Gryffindor Golden Boy frowned as his green eyes narrowed as he entered the hall, hurrying past the Ravenclaw table on his way to his own house table, the Gryffindor one.

Most of the students sitting at the table, finishing their breakfast didn't even glance up as the seventh year walked by. This was a nice change from the previous months when the students and especially the young ones always stared at Harry as he walked by.

It had made him feel uncomfortable for the students to stare at him so. He knew the stories that had been circling around him all last year when he had been away from the school to hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes. And then after the Final Battle when so many had died, not to mention Voldemort himself, well Harry had reached heroism very quickly, not that he liked it.

He was glad that most of the teachers didn't threat him any differently than before and after a while of seeing that even the Golden Boy could get into trouble, the students went back to treating Harry normally too, well as normal as was normal for him.

The messy haired eighteen year old frowned when he noticed the heated discussion going on at the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside his tall red haired best friend, Ronald Weasley just as Ron furiously said. "Just because the git had a bad night doesn't mean that he can dock twenty points in one go?"

Harry pulled a plate of bread rolls to him, he was hungry as he heaped eggs on his play, he glanced up at the Head Table, seeing the stern witch sitting in the middle, the Headmistress Professor McGonagall but it wasn't the one he was searching for. The dark eyes passed over him but they were cold and angry and Harry frowned.

He glanced down at his plate before back up at Snape but this time the older wizard was scowling darkly into his coffee mug and Harry raised an eyebrow. Other students were shooting glances towards the Head Table, dark glances, very dark glances that told Harry that Snape had done something that wasn't good.

"And where were you? You always disappear at night, mate, can't you just stay in your own bed for one night!" Ron, having just discovered that Harry was there, turning to him, growling.

Harry reluctantly turned his head away from watching his lover as he turned to his best friend. He raised an eyebrow and murmured. "I had another nightmare, alright and I went for some wandering in my dad's old cloak."

That was the excuse he used, he could hardly say that he was sneaking away at night when all the other seventh year boys slept to share the bed with Potions Master Severus Snape. Ron would be in an altogether different mood then.

Harry turned to the bushy haired witch sitting opposed Ron and Hermione gave him an exerted sigh and said. "Snape docked points."

Ron grumbled into his eggs and Harry raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Who knows? The git is in a foul mood. He even told the ferret off this morning." Ron turned in his seat to glare at the Head Table. Another eyebrow joined the first as Harry turned to stare at the Slytherin table. The bowed blond head of Draco Malfoy greeted him and Harry frowned again.

He turned back to stare at the Head Table but Snape was scowling at the plate this time. The greasy haired hooked nosed older wizard's face was set in lines that stood out to anybody not to approach him. Harry was curious, what had put his lover in such a foul mood? It certainly wasn't him.

No, if he had a say about it then Snape would be smirking smugly now. Or, Snape should be smirking smugly now, or at least in a better mood. Harry had spend enough time with Snape to know the older wizard was not a morning person, far from it but usually the dark eyes were the first thing that greeted him in the morning, the next a warm shower and gentle even loving hands that soaping him in before he had to rush to be on time at breakfast and not raise any suspicion.

This morning, it hadn't been any different so really, Harry knew it was not his fault. He wondered what had happened to put Snape in such a mood. Normally his beloved would stare at him when Harry entered the Great Hall and they would exchange glance and silent greetings that had to be enough to carry Harry through the day, usually they were, except today they seemed to be absent for a reason and Harry felt the loss keenly.

"Yeah but why did he dock points?" Harry asked, trying to work out the reason what had put Snape in such a mood. He knew those moods could last the whole day and it would certainly be bad for all the other students and for him, later tonight.

He had learned to read Snape's moods since the summer when he and the older wizard had gotten together after Snape spent the summer in St. Mungo's, recuperating after being bit by Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

"Ron and Draco were shouting at each other from one side of the hall to the other…"

"We weren't the only ones!" Ron hissed. Ever since the war ended, students from various houses had formed friendships and they usually spent the mornings greeting one another, the Great Hall being noisier this way. It was far better than the tension and the rivalry before the fall of Voldemort so Harry was glad.

"Yes, Ron, but what you were shouting, wasn't so nice." Hermione fixed her boyfriend with a look and Harry knew that Ron and Draco had been teasing one another, like they often did. Draco had changed greatly after he returned to Hogwarts to redo his seventh year, like most students who had been there last year during Snape's brief reign as Headmaster.

The Headmistress had, together with the Ministry for Magic decided that the year did not count and all students could return without it affecting their grades. The students that did not wish to return to the school could sit their OWLS or NEWTS at the Ministry.

"They were just the old stuff; I thought that anybody but Snape would take offense." Ron was still grumbling and the next moment the whole hall was startled as Snape's smooth voice boomed.

"If I ever see you tossing a piece of food at anybody again, Miss Ladwig, you will serve a detention with me. That will be 10 points from Ravenclaw for appalling manners."

Harry turned back to his plate as he raised an eyebrow. Snape was really in a foul mood as Ron grumbled. "See!"

"Yeah but she was throwing pancakes at…"

"But still! Normally the git doesn't pay any attention except to try and catch Harry in the act. Surely you have noticed how he watches you almost constantly, mate!" Harry focused his eyes on his plate, his ears burning. He gave his plate a nod.

Oh yes he noticed, how could he not? How could he not notice the shivers that ran down his spine as he knew the promises that were reflected in the dark eyes which would come true? Or the feeling of belonging and arousal that it gave him when he felt the eyes on him, knowing he was watched and guarded.

Ron wasn't the only one who was loudly discussing the Potions Master's odd behavior this morning for Harry could see out of the corner of his eyes that most students glances up at Snape before whispering to their neighbor. Harry sighed, once again wondering what had put his lover in such a bad mood.

Not a cheery person at the best of circumstances, Harry knew Snape to be passionate, unfair, unkind, snarling, unpleasant sort of man. But the often carefully hidden caring side was well worth the layers of defense he had to go through in order to get to that side.

It had taken him months, lots of swallowing away hurt and tears sometimes shed in private or burst of anger at Snape to get to that point. Many months had been spent deliberating if it was worth it if Snape kept pushing him away the moment he got too close but the words that had been murmured in his ears when he had gotten injured during the first Quidditch match of the season had made him realize it was an act that Snape put on. A way for him to protect himself as Harry never allowed anybody to see his tears or the way they hurt him, always dealing with his hurts when he was alone.

The moment he realized that, he began to let down his own guard as one spectacular fight right before Christmas had brought him on the verge of a depression and nervous breakdown and caused Snape to do something he had never done before, to offer Harry a warm pair of arms and a safe place for him to allow his fears to come to the surface.

The aching memory of the days they had spend ignoring each other had evaporated once Snape had found him trying to keep his tears at bay as students whispered harshly at him, blaming him for losing their loved ones. For the better part of an hour Harry had stared at Snape until the older wizard moved forward with the words: "My soft hearted brat."

That first Voldemort free Christmas had been the best of Harry's life as he moved on from being the Boy Who Was Alone to the Boy Who Was Loved. The time spent between his friends and Snape didn't matter to Harry as he was exhausted from running down in the death of night to Snape's quarters and then back up early in the morning to Gryffindor Tower, no, the only things that mattered was the arms that pulled him against a warm body, his own body relaxing or the long hours spend in conversation or other engagements.

And if he was a little bit more tired or his friends a bit more suspicious of his odd behavior, so what? Harry wouldn't trade it for the world, just as long as black eyes continued to hold his dreams of horrors at bay or thin lips sought to wake him in the morning.

So with those memories firmly in his mind and determination that had always been his downfall, Harry rose from the Gryffindor Table, intend on finding out and ending it once and for all, what was causing Snape's behavior.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione hissed at him as he walked past the students who whispered still about Snape's behavior and towards the Head Table. He took the steps that places the Head Table above all other tables with two at a time and gave Professor McGonagall a nod as he approached the man sitting on her right.

Snape's head snapped up as the dark eyes narrowed as Snape snarled. "Potter, you have no business here! You are not a teacher however much you may think differently for you still don't abide by the student rules…."

"I have business here if you are in such a foul mood that you snap at people for no reason. What happened, Severus?" Harry leaned forward slightly, intent on keeping the conversation between them private.

He was aware of the murmuring behind him as the students looked up at their hero to fight for their cause.

"Nothing! And don't call me Severus!" Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Oh, I should call you lover then or sweetheart, whichever you prefer then, darling." Harry lowered his own voice, hearing the low growl from Snape. Wow, his beloved was in a bad mood.

"If you so much as dare to breath any of those words to me, Potter, I will hex your balls off!"

"Oh and I thought we were exclusive! But then I suppose…" Harry turned around just as Snape hissed at him.

"Dare, Potter and your arse is mine!" Harry turned his head as he grinned.

"It is already yours, you git! You always said that saving my arse so many times should have its own benefits. Hexing it won't be in _your _best interest because you have vested interest in said arse!" Harry knew he was goading Snape but his lover's lip curled, dark eyes gleaming and Harry knew he was getting through to Snape.

He was not to be offended by Snape's mood, not if he had a say about it. He glanced back at his lover and then their eyes met, Snape's eyes daring him and in that moment Harry made his decision.

He turned sharply and placed his foot on the table as he watched Snape's eyes grew wide. He pushed himself off with the other food and within moments he had crawled over the table, not caring if his robes hung in the bacon and eggs or the butter. Snape recovered as he hissed sharply, voice deep and startled. "What do you think you doing, Potter?"

Grinning down, Harry rested a hand on Snape's shoulder as he lowered himself into the black robed lap with practiced ease. "Fixing your mood!"

His green eyes locked with the dark ones as Snape snarled. "I don't need fixing….Harry….Nommmmm…." Harry had chosen that moment to slide his arms around Snape's scarred neck and his fingers tangled in the dark hair as he pulled Snape's head forward. He crushed their lips together as all doubts were erased from his mind about his plan once he tasted the familiarity of Snape's mouth.

The hall had gone deadly silent as mouths fell open once the students noticed just what Harry Potter was doing. Licking the seam of Snape's lips until they reluctantly parted as Harry felt the arms enclose around his waist.

He would have shouted with relief but he was too focused on the kiss. Carefully not to let it spin out of control, not matter how much Harry may want it; he was soon roughly yet gently pulled away.

Snape pushed his chair back roughly; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand through Harry could see how the dark eyes gleamed dangerously as Snape hissed, his voice dropping menacingly so the whole hall rang with the smooth voice. "Mr. Potter, detention for inflicting your unwanted attention upon an unwilling person!"

Harry leaned his hips against the table behind him, a smile pulling at his lips that he went to great lengths to hide. He was the only one who noticed when Snape rose and arranged his robes so they fell about him gracefully, hiding his arousal quite effectively as the Head of Slytherin House glared and snapped. "Now come along!"

Harry hung his head as he began to walk, knowing better then to argue. The heavy hand settled on his shoulder and he was pushed forward. He noticed some of the other students goggling at them, Ron having risen to his feet. He shook his head, telling his best friend to stay put, if he knew his lover, his punishment was going to be worth it.

If Harry hadn't been so focused on the next few minutes, he would have seen his best friend's eyes meeting those of a certain Slytherin, or that Slytherin giving a nod, telling Ron that Draco would make sure Harry Potter was alright and not about to be tortured.

Hp

Harry had been many times to the dungeon office of the Potions Master. With the many slimy things hidden in jars and the darkness of the rooms it seemed fit for a great bat of the dungeons but Harry knew better. He knew Snape's rooms were well lid and the Potions Master did this to benefit the students in making them thinking that they were in big trouble, which usually they were.

Fearful students were students who paid attention and especially in potions it was important that the students didn't make any mistakes. Therefore Snape relied on fear and control to teach his students this crucial lesson, which some refused to learn.

Within moments of entering the office, Snape slammed the door shut behind him and Harry was roughly pushed against the wall next to the door. Harry stared up in the harsh face of his lover as Snape loomed over him, holding him by the shoulder as the older wizard hissed. "Your little display in the Great Hall was immensely gratifying, Mr. Potter. Never before have I felt so stared at."

"Well it did fix your mood, didn't it?" Harry grinned.

"_You_," A finger pressed into his chest, "just put me in a different one that is all." The dark narrowed as Snape leaned forward so Harry could feel the warm breath on his face as Snape whispered. "Do not presume that you fixed my mood this morning, Potter. You distracted me that is all, I am sure I will be in the same rotten mood tomorrow morning."

Harry pulled his Potions Master closer as he said. "Well, let's find out the root of the problem then and grind it out." His hips moved against the firm leg pressed against his own and despite himself Snape moaned and gasped.

"Mr. Potter that is not acceptable behavior from a student regarded a respected teacher…"

"Mmm…." His lips were nuzzling the pale throat as hands gripped his hips to keep them steady.

"Now… _stop that_!" Snape pulled away and Harry was satisfied to see that Snape looked a bit flustered. "Now as I was saying, we should get to the root of the problem and the problem is you!" Snape roughly pulled himself away again and this time Harry didn't even try to break the distance between them.

He stared at Snape, open mouth as he gasped. "_Me_?"

Snape's lips curled and he said. "Yes, you! It is always been you, miserable imp! You are the root of my problem. Without waking up to you in the morning I find myself in disagreement with everything. Knowing that you have to sneak off in the death of the morning to go back to that blasted tower and knowing I will have to walk to the Great Hall alone, well lately, it seems a bigger task then it should be. I used to treasure these times alone, to have some time to think but lately…." Snape deflated and said with a loud sigh."….lately I find myself wishing that you could walk and exit these chambers with me."

Harry's mouth had fallen open as he stared at Snape and said after a moment. "But you were the one who said it was better for the both of us if we weren't associated with each other."

"I did."

"And now you say…."

"Yes, I do. It is a lapse in judgment that is all."

"Well, have more of them then, I happen to like these _lapses in judgment." _Despite their stance, Snape leaning over him, breathing down his neck, the good way this time, Harry grinned up at his lover. He was feeling giddy suddenly but instead he sobered his expression to face the current problem and leaned back against the wall, saying.

"Well, what shall we do then?"

"Well, I do not know. If you had not been a student the solution would be predictable." Snape's voice was soft and smooth, washing over Harry.

"Oh and what would it be then?"

"You would simply have to move in with me." Harry glanced up from where his hands were playing with the buttons on Snape's robes.

"But seeing as you are a student at this facility, I am afraid it is nigh impossible but I am sure that the students will have to suffer until then." Snape sighed and Harry's eyes shot up.

"Well, I am sure if I discuss it with the Headmistress, she will see that it will be for the benefit of all the students that I move in with you immediately, or at least spend some of my nights here!"

"Mmm, I am sure it can be arranged." Snape moved as quick hands pulled Harry's open robes apart and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey hey, now…." Harry began, slapping at the fine boned hands before Snape growled at him and as the taller body of the older wizard effectively trapped Harry against the wall behind him, Harry knew he had no change of escaping. He wanted to raise the excuse that he would be late for class but when Snape's lips began to nibble against his throat he staggered back against the wall with a low moan.

History of Magic be damned, he would copy the notes from Hermione. The lecture he would surely receive from her didn't matter at all if he could earn some points back for Gryffindor and managed to fix his lover's mood while he was at it.

His hands tangled themselves in the slightly greasy dark hair and Harry tugged gently as Snape raised his head to nibbling on Harry's lips instead. He was sure his eyes were glazed over with the feeling of arousal that was beginning to rise inside of him, but who would see them?

The cool dungeon air felt wonderful against his skin as Snape drew his clothes away. The wicked tongue of the Head of Slytherin House slipped inside Harry's mouth with practiced ease as did the sinful hands that that slid over his skin, causing Harry to moan as his eyes closed.

_Bang_

They opened as the door banged open. Snape pulled away as he reached for his wand as he moved in front of Harry, who had grabbed his wand as well. Snape growled before he barked.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

In the dimly lit office stood a panting Draco Malfoy. The youngest Malfoy heir pushed his hair back as his grey eyes took in the scene in front of him. Two wizards, both flustered with gleaming eyes and a tell tale flush in their cheeks. Their clothes were in disarray, one partly undressed and glasses askew on his face while the other looked ready to tear somebody apart with his teeth. Both had their wands trained on him.

Allowing some of that old Malfoy charm to come forward, Draco forced himself to relax as he grinned. "I was under the impressing you were torturing Potter, sir. I mean, just so you remember, he is the savor of the wizarding world after all and it would be very bad for your credentials if you were to harm him."

Snape looked puzzled through the wand was lowered slightly as the dark eyed wizard glanced back at Harry before he bit out. "Mr. Potter is fine!"

"Yes, I can see that now but I was not so sure because up in the Great Hall you looked ready to eat him alive…._oh_…" Draco looked sheepish suddenly and Harry had to bite back a mad giggle. Imagine being caught red handed by a former enemy.

"Yes, _oh_, Mr. Malfoy. Now that you have seen for yourself that Potter is indeed, fine, then you may kindly escort yourself out. I have business to attend to." Snape turned back to Harry who could see by the tell tale pink spots in the gaunt cheeks that Snape was embarrassed.

"Yes sir, should I go back to the Great Hall and tell Professor McGonagall that you and Potter are busy and that you both won't be able to make it to class on time?" Draco's voice ran out sweetly before Snape turned and lost all composure as he snarled.

"Out, Malfoy before I march up to the Great Hall and shout out just how close you are to Miss Weasley!" Harry lost control of his breathing for a moment as he coughed. Draco and Ginny?

He fixed his eyes on the floor underneath him instead of Draco because he was sure he would lose his composure then. He heard the footsteps fall away as a slightly timid, "yes, sir" came before Draco closed the door behind him.

"Now, where were we?" Snape asked as he turned back to Harry like they had just not been interrupted.

"Draco and Ginny?" Harry raised his eyes from the floor up to his beloved's face.

"Yes, I caught them in the broom closet last week; from the looks of it they are pretty serious about it as well." Harry couldn't contain himself anymore as he laughed. When he managed to compose himself again he grinned up at Snape as he purred.

"So we aren't the only interhouse relationship that is going on at Hogwarts?"

Gentle fingers trailed his jaw as Snape purred right back. "Oh, I am sure…"

"Good, want to make a memorable morning then?" And as Snape kissed him with such passion that Harry felt his toes curl, he knew that sometimes unexpected things in the morning were really the best to break a boring habit and while he knew that from now on, his mornings with his Slytherin would be only longer and more passionate, he knew that he made the best choice in trying to fix Snape's mood for the outcome was to all of Hogwarts' inhabitants benefits.

The end

**I hope you liked it. It was just supposed to be kind of fluffy and sweet. Review of course and Happy New Year. **


End file.
